


His Voice

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Artshots [5]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Earpunks, Earpunks AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, artshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thomas."</p><p>That's all it started with. One word. One name. By itself, it seemed so simple and almost without meaning. It was a name, a person, but to Thomas Bangalter, it was so much more than all of that. One word made his mind freeze, his lips purse, and his eyes widen. One word made his entire world bloom into beautiful color, his live with vibrant meaning. One word that made him cry, made actual tears fall from his eyes, a sensation that in itself was almost overwhelming, not even beginging to add in the cause of it.</p><p>One word from the only being in the world he could ever say that he loves, and loves dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Art (/comic) Inspiration by li-roux](http://li-roux.tumblr.com/post/82195447372/cough-i-was-venting-out-all-my-feels-headcanon)

"Thomas."

That's all it started with. One word. One name. By itself, it seemed so simple and almost without meaning. It was a name, a person, but to Thomas Bangalter, it was so much more than all of that. One word made his mind freeze, his lips purse, and his eyes widen. One word made his entire world bloom into beautiful color, his live with vibrant meaning. One word that made him cry, made actual tears fall from his eyes, a sensation that in itself was almost overwhelming, not even beginging to add in the cause of it.

One word from the only being in the world he could ever say that he loves, and loves dearly.

 

If Thomas would have to describe the sensation of love, he would take the time to describe he and Guy-Manuel's first night of being if anything, human. Though still of metal and compputer chips in detail, he can't recall ever a time in his existence that he felt as alive as he does. His skin is warm, sweating even, and soft. He breathes and pants as his body gives blessed sense of exhaustion if only in the most bittersweet of sensations. But it's a sound that drives him forward, makes him want to keep going until there's nothing left but exhaustion and that sound echoing through him.

"Thomas."

The sound is soft and sweet. It's low, like the whisper of the wind, but colorful like the bloomings of the flowers in the wild fields of the countryside. It's amazing and wonderful and even alone, the sound brings forth perfection to mind. That sound is exactly that, pure and unrivaled perfection.

Guy's voice is that of an angel. Like it was plucked right from the heavens, as he had heard so many humans describe in their religious buildings. He is sure that his friend, partner, and lover, is an angel. His voice is lovely, his body addicting, and his taste pure exstacy despite the fact that the actual drug would have no actual effect upon Thomas' android body. There is certainly no better way to describe him.

The day began with Thomas hearing the first spoken word from his friend and lover in years. And of course, he finds it almost fitting that it ends in much the same way, but instead of him being wrapped in shock and disbelief at hearing the sound of Guy-Manuel's auditory voice, he's wrapped up in the shorter bot's arms. He's being pulled close and tight, a warm embrace that he cannot get enough of. He wants more; more taste, more touch, more scent, more everything. They have only just fallen into bed in eachother's arms, and already Thomas is sure he's going to go insane, his processors making thoughts fly through him almost faster than he can process them.

"Thomas."

The voice brings him back to focus each and every time he wanders. It makes Thomas look down, eyes locked with a pair that is not his own. They are so beautiful, so wide and expressive in ways that words can't even hope to describe. They are a gateway into the being and life that is everything and all Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem Christo. They are a bridge to perfection, an open window into a soul Thomas had never a pleasure to see until today.

His hands find the perfect curves of his lover's hips, pulling them closer together until their bare bodies light up with pleasure at the contact and friction. And there it is again, a sound, a perfect breathy sound of pleasure that falls from those soft lips. It makes Thomas' entire body light up with joy upon hearing it. It makes him wonder and makes him think about how much he cherishes the man and bot below him.

It makes him feel awed by how much he loves him.

Soon Thomas is eagerly between Guy-Manuel's legs, which themselves have found their perfect spot, wrapped around the taller bot's waist. He's pushing, grinding down, and forcing silence upon himself with every aching twitch and thrust of his hips against the other's, just so he can hear every gasp, every breath, every little moan. He wants to hear all of it, every little sound, to make up for the silence that plagued the other for so long without Thomas even fully realizing how much he missed hearing it.

"I love you," Is soon coming from Guy's lips, and Thomas is crying from how wonderful it sounds to him. It's pleasure and happiness and joy all in one sentence. He keeps himself quiet, just thrusting and listening as the other continues on in a beautiful ramble. "Thomas--Thomas, I love you--I love you so much, don't--don't stop. Please don't--don't ever stop. I--I love you. Thomas Bangalter I love you."

Tears fall down his cheeks in perfect joy. He gasps, feeling the tightness grow in his stomach, the onset of orgasm soon, but he forces it down like his own voice for as long as he can. Because like everything for this night, he wants only to hear the sound of the golden bot's voice. It takes only one kiss, soft and sweet against the center of the other's chest, and then he's crying out in euphoric perfection.

"Thomas!" Guy sobs out, clinging tight with his arms around Thomas' neck. "Oh fuck, Thomas I love you--I--I lo-love youuu..." The mere sound is enough to toss Thomas in turn into the same oblivion, body tensing and eyes shutting tight to the pleasure that swiftly overcomes every artificial nerve in his body.

It isn't until they are both limp and exhausted that Thomas finally allows himself noise. After all, he has let Guy do almost all the talking, all the noise for the night. The silver bot laughs, nuzzling his face against the back of Guy's neck as they spoon against one another.

"...I love you too," He mutters in a low rumble, arms gripping tighter around the man and bot he holds most dear. "And I always will."


End file.
